Back Again Part-1
by Pure Pink
Summary: Okay they all go to the Digital World again.


Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did. All the made up characters are mine and if you want to use them you will have to ask for permission first  
  
  
Back Again-Chapter 1: Meeting Again  
  
  
Sora sat in her room and thought. It was hard to believe that the DigiWorld needed them again after all they'd been through. 'But at least we'll see the others.' Standing up she got a pen and a sheet of paper. They were going to need supplies if they were going to go back there. Writing down things they needed on 2 sheets of paper. "There finished. One for me and one for Mimi." Walking out the room, she stood in front of Mimi's door. She knew it was hard for her and all, but they had to do. As she stood there she heard her friend crying. After 10 minutes she knocked.  
  
Mimi looked out the window from her room. It was hard to believe that after all this time she was going to go back. The good news was that Sora and her were going to see the others, but then she would once again go thrhough the agony of either someone was hurt, someone was missing or they'd lost a friend. It was just to hard. 'I wish they'd got someone else to do this besides me. I can't bare to lose someone else not after what happened...' She couldn't finish her thought. It was too painful. Grabbing a nearby stuffed animal she cried. "Mommy...Daddy...Why?" After 10 minutes she stopped crying to answer her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takeru P.O.V  
  
Takeru woke up to see Yamato, Hikari, Taichi and some other person looking at him. "He should be fine, just like the rest of us." A man with blue hair said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Takeru! You're alright!" Hikari jumped on me and hugged me which cut off my oxygen supply. "Yeah, but not for long." I managed to croak out. She sheepishly let go and I smiled. Sometimes she coud remind me of someone I used to know. After that I repeated my question. "Who are you?" The blue haired man said, "Oh, gomen nasai. My name is Kido Jyou." I think that is when we all stared at him with astonishment. If that was our Jyou he went through a huge transformation. "Ki-Kido Jyou?" Taichi managed to stutter out. I was suprised he didn't say more. "Long time no see eh Jyou?" The other guy said to Jyou. "Huh? Oh! Hey Koushiro! Is that you?" They walked over to each other and shook hands. "Don't forget about us!" Taichi went over there and pulled them into a big hug. "We'd never forget about you Taichi. Now could you please let go of us?" Koushiro asked. Taichi laughed and then let them go.  
  
After a real short reunion and some talk about how we all had grown and changed, I brought up a subject that just didn't sit right with me. "Where are Sora and Mimi?"  
  
Narrator P.O.V.  
  
"Where are Sora and Mimi?" Takeru asked. 'He's right. Mimi and Sora aren't here. How could we have forgotten them?' Hikari thought. "Their not here Digidestined, but they will be here soon enough." A voiced echoed through the room. "Who said that?!" Taichi said, trying to take up the lead as the leader. Gazukumon stepped into the room and said, "I said that. I am Gazukumon and I am here to tell you why you are here and why you came with such short notice. If you'd be so kind as to follow me then we could be on our way." Gazukumon started to walk out the room, when she was stopped. "Wait! How do we know we can trust you?" Yamato asked. "Well first off I must be powerful if I got you here in the first place and second you really have no choice. Its either sit here and rot or come with me. You choose." With that Gazukumon walked off, with the Digidestined in tow. "I knew you'd see it my way." Gazukumon smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zipping up her bag, Mimi knew that those 2 days they were going to get weren't going to be 2 days in their world, but from the DigiWorld, so that gave them about 30 minutes top. (Hey their time slowed down o.k?) "That should be all the things that we need. Well at least the things I need." Grabbing a jacket Mimi looked in the mirror. Sora and her had changed considerably. They were both about the same age and they both caught a lot of attention from men. Sora let her hair grow and so had Mimi. "Sora! Are you ready to go yet?" Mimi yelled to her friend across the hall. "Yeah Mimi almost. I just have to put a boot and a jacket on. Do you have everything on the list?" Sora asked trying to lace up the front of her left boot. 'I always have trouble with this one.' She thought. Mimi was just about reply when a blinding light caught her off guard. "Are you ready to go yet Digidestined?" The voice asked. "You sound different since last time." Mimi said just as Sora walked in with her things. "That doesn't matter now let us leave. Step towards the light." The voice commanded. As they stepped towards the light they both were pulled in and fell unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they stopped they all noticed that they were in some sort of large room with steps leading up to a very large chair. "Hey is this some sort of a..." Taichi started to say but stopped when he saw something large walk up to and sit down on the chair. "Hello Digidestined. I see you have awakened. You see things have not all been well since you left. That is why you have been called back. In the box next to you, you will see your tags, crests and digivices. Please get them now so I can continue." The figure said. After they had picked up their things the figure continued. "Please be quiet through this. I hate stoping. Okay? Okay. You see, at first everything was fine, but about 2 months ago, your time, the digimon claming to be followers of Myotismon and the others came and started causing chaos among us. They call themselves the Dark Royals. They are all fully digivolved digimon. They are:  
  
Bealamon- Look at him and I promise you, you won't be the same.  
Dynamon- This firey digimon is one you don't want to mess with  
Tazumon- He usualy is hard to find, because he stays hidden under leaves, just becareful not step on him.  
Chamemon- Changes his shape so its hard to track him, just be careful who you befriend.  
Shinomon- The leader of the group. She may look cute but she is dangerous and strong. Her strongest attack is Comos Spin. Don't be around when she unleashes this attack."  
  
"So you mean we're gonna have to fight these things?" Jyou asked. "Of course. What do you think you were going to do with them? Have tea and cookies?" Gazukumon asked. She was really starting to get annoyed with them. "Gazukumon that is enough. Now digidestined follow Gazukumon to begin your quest. I have nothing more to tell you." The figure said. "Wait yes you do!" Hikari yelled. "And what would that be?" The figure asked. "Who are you and where are the rest of our friends?" Hikari demanded. "I have just recieved word that the other digidestined have just arrived, and I am Metal Ogremon. Now go. We have little time to waste. The Digital World is at stake." Metal Ogremon said as he stepped into the light. "But you still didn't answer my question! 'Where' are my friends?" Hikari asked again. "Your digidestined friends are safe for the time being. If you must know, the are at Gennai's house where you are to go. Gazukumon send them out." Metal Ogremon bellowed.  
  
When they reached the surface Gazukumon handed Takeru a map. "Make sure you don't get killed. My world is depending on you." Smiling she pointed east. "Go straight that way rest at night by a stream you come to and in the morning follow the map. Believe me. I wouldn't point in the wrong direction, when something so serious is at stake." Gazukumon said. Walking away they heard Gazukumon say, "Oh and your digimon will be waiting for you when you get there, so don't take long. They have changed a lot!" "Okay! Bye Gazukumon and thank you!" They yelled back. "Are you ready gang?" Taichi asked. "Shut up Taichi and start moving." Yamato said.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
Okay there goes the second part since all of you wanted to know what happened next. Now here are questions to leave you pondering until the next part. How have the digimon changed? What happened in Mimi's past? Will the Taichi and the others meet any digimon? and Why were Mimi and Sora seperated from the others? I'll tell you next time. :P  
  
~Mimi Tachikawa~ 


End file.
